One of the difficulties in building a dock is having the special dock bracket hardware to support adjacent dock-deck sections. In colder climates a dock owner usually installs the dock every spring and takes it out in the fall. To simplify assembly and disassembly of a dock, its supporting hardware must allow easy disassembly yet provide rigid corner support to the dock-deck sections so that the dock can withstand the weather forces acting on it as well as support substantial loads.
The present invention provides a dock kit which a dock owner can use to securely support single or multiple dock-deck sections proximate to one another yet permits easy disassembly so that an owner can take apart the dock for storage. In addition, the dock kit provides corner reinforcement for the dock-deck sections to provide a stable dock.